


It's Time

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both alone, it's time to let go of the past and past loves and forge a new life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> A change of pace for me, though I do love this pairing. It's basically all Peter thinking of his past and future. Pack on the cusp of college, so not underage. Written for fullmoon_ficlet prompt "moving on".

The moon is full over head as he crouches next to the grave, one hand lightly resting a top the simple headstone. From the forest comes the howls of wolves and his own rises inside him, eager to join the others--experienced enough now, in control enough, to run free and hunt and play beneath the huge, glowing orb--but he resists, stays human, speaks softly to the soul long departed and the body only ash beneath his feet.

The full moon brings more than just the hunt.

Matings are best done beneath it. Wolves conceived on the night of the full moon are strong, loyal, intelligent.

He was one. His sister another. His nephew as well.

His little cub, whose ashes mingle with her mother's, whose name shares space on the stone, was the last.

Until now.

Too caught up in his unfulfilled desire for Stiles and martyring himself over his guilt, it's unlikely Derek will breed, and the Hales must have a born Alpha to follow him.

So, as usual, solving the problem is up to Peter.

And, across the town, awaits the solution. Alone and lonely and already his. She's immune to everything supernatural but the bond between them, forged by his bite. Sometimes he can still taste her blood on his tongue, feel her warm skin rip against his teeth. Helpless to prevent the need that arises in those moments, he masturbates to those images, and others, of her spread beneath him, legs around his hips, hands clutching at him. Of her mouth open and keening his name, of her eyes full of anger and lust and knowledge. Too aware of all that he is, yet still surrendering to him, to his wolf.

She fears him, hates him, but also...He has a nose for her and arousal spikes in her when she looks at him. She wants him, too.

He's wealthy and will give her the world. With him there will be no chains to bind her here. MIT, Harvard, Oxford, where ever she wants to go, he'll follow.

All he needs from her are cubs.

He'll never love her. His heart is buried in this grave, but he will care for her, dote on her, worship her.

After all, her heart is missing as well, her true mate long gone on a fool's chase, and Lydia Martin is pragmatic enough to accept Peter in her bed and life in return for all that he will give her. He knows this, just as he knows she's waiting for him to come to her beneath the moon.

It's time for them both to move on.

End


End file.
